Arceus
Arceus is a character in The Air Ride Series. About Arceus is the god in TARS. He made a universe at Dyna Blades Mom's Request. He was rivals with God, who created the earth that me, you, and Pewdiepie live on. Arceus made his planet not be so "peaceful." Unlike god, he filled his world with terroists, sex, and hydra pieces. The first two types of people visited Earth from Planet Poopstar. They taught people about terroizing and sex, and mae God's world crazy. This started a war, though Arceus knew god was all 18 types, so he used his Rock Plate (Stone Plate) and beat god. Then he helped his world by giving people ideas on where to shit, which would be anywhere that is not a toilet. In the TARS era, Arceus sometimes makes appearances. Personality Arceus approves of evil and crazy things. He is kind of a Psycho. He made Poopstar to have his people to do crazy illegial things. He approves of stuff like drugs. He dislikes the nice people, such as Robin. SMSB Arceus is a fighter in SMSB. Arceus is easily one of the most complicated characters to fully understand in a video, with various stat ups. He can do great damage to characters with the right plate equipped, but if he is KO'd with a plate, he loses that plate. He has a weight of 105 for normal forme, but the weight is decreased by 1 depending on the people weak to the plate he switches to, as long if a person weak to that plate is on the battle field, except for steel and Rock, which increase it. For example, if a Dark Type Arceus was against White Kirby, it would still have 105 weight. If he fought Mewtwo, it would go down. Arceus is a large fighter, beating out even Dyna Blade and her Mom, who are tied for third. Arceus is in 2nd place, but this makes him an easy target. On the bright side, his moves almost always hit, unlike Ridley, the biggest fighter, whos attacks can be avoided. Arceus is about the size of Giratina, a Stage Hazard. Moveset Special Moves Side Special:Gravity-Arceus uses Gravity. It works like in SSB4. Has some startup time. Down Special-Arceus changes plate. Final Smash-The Jewel of Life-Arceus combines all of his plates to make The Jewel of life. It creates a tornado with various elements, damaging anyone and sucking people in. Plate Chart Arceus can change plate. When he does, certain characters will be hit for effective damage. Here is who gets effectively hit for each plate. Fire-Metal Man, Metal Kirby, Venusaur, Quick Man, Rosie, Green Link, Mega Glalie, Lucario, Mega Man Water-Charizard, Delphox, Mario, Fire Man, Generic Witch 47, Sonic, Groudon Grass-Aqua Kirby, Air Man, Blastoise, Greninja, Bubbles Electric-Aqua Kirby, Mega Man, Dr. Wily, Dyna Blades Mom, Rosie, Charizard, Blastoise , Greninja. Fighting-White Kirby, Blue Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby, Green Kirby, Purple Kirby, Pink Kirby, Orange Kirby, Bowser, Darkrai, Zoroark Unova, Meta Knight, Dark Meta Knight, Lucario Sinnoh, Dry Bowser, Greninja, Black Kirby, Rosie, The Original Brown Kirby, Waddle Dee, Mega Glalie, Jigglypuff, Elmer, Little Mac, Arceus Psychic-Lucario Sinnoh, GKAR Green Kirby, Gengar, Venusaur Ghost-Mewtwo, Deoxys, Bowser Jr, Ness, Ghost Kirby, Gengar Dark-Mewtwo, Deoxys, Delphox, Kirby, King Dedede, Rainbow Kirby, Ghost Kirby, Gengar Bug-Mewtwo, Deoxys, Delphox, Dark Meta Knight, Darkrai, Zoroark Unova, Dr. Mario, Pink Kirby, Greninja Fairy-Garchomp, Zygarde, Bowser, Granny Torrelli, The BFG, Fawful, Generic Witch 47, TAOYK Black. Dragon-Ridley, Bowser, Zygarde, Garchomp, Rosie Ice-Ridley, Charizard, Garchomp, Zygarde, Fire Man, Rocky, Venusaur Rock-Dyna Blade, Brown Kirby, Charizard Flying-Garchomp, Zygarde, Freddy Fazbear, Foxy, Venusaur. Ground-Bandit, Shadow Star, Winged Star, Swerve Star, Koda, Ashbond, Kramer, Gengar, Lucario, Pikachu Steel-Metal Man, Purple Guy, Jigglypuff Poison-Rosie, Aqua Kirby, Poyo Ride, Jigglypuff, DJ Octavio Plate Stats Psychic plate increases throw power. Flying Plate makes Arceus jump higher and lets it hover longer. Fighting and Dark plate increase attack. Steel plate increases defense by 10. Electric Plate increases speed. Ground Type removes hovering, but increases attack and increases defense by 10. Gallery SMSB Pic.jpg|Arceus on the escalation battle stage Arceus.jpg 20th_Anniversary_Arceus.png Trivia Arceus originally was planned to have 75 weight, but was changed to 95 because Arceus would be made way too light for some plates. (Particulary Fighting, which would go into the 50's) It was increased by 10 due to Arceus still being a tad too light. In Pokemon, Jigglypuff takes normal damage to fighting type moves, but here, she is weak to Fighting Arceus. This is due to in Generation 1-V, she was weak to that type, before she became a fairy type. Arceus was originally going to not be God, and God in TARS would look like God. Arceus is the 3rd oldest character in the series age wise, next to Dyna Blades Mom and God. Arceus' birthday is January 1. Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Air ride group members